The Shawn Hodgson Chronicles: Book I: The Son of Artemis
by SoftWare Publishing
Summary: A teenager from a village in Illinois discovers he is the son of an Olympian, in fact, the last Olympian anyone would expect: Artemis. Now, he is sent on a quest to find her three resurrected Hunters. Guest reviews welcome.
1. I Play Basketball with a Bull

**New story, people. Don't judge.**

 **-SoftWare**

Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson continuity. If I did, this story would go to Rick Riordan for a story request.

The Shawn Hodgson Chronicles

Book One

The Son of Artemis

Chapter One

I Play Basketball with a Bull (not from Chicago)

Okay, hello. I think it's best if I introduce myself. My name is Shawn Hodgson. The following story is yours to interprete if

it's true or not. No names have been changed, for that reason. This story begins in a village in the middle of nowhere. I

was at the pavilion there shooting hoops when a huge guy walked up to me. Besides the fact that he was REALLY ugly, he

had a bull's head in place of a human head. Yes, I know what a Minotaur is. At this point, I hadn't realized they actually

existed. Neither had I cared. He charged at me, without provocation. I dodged, which was good, because this guy was

FAST. He slammed into the pavilion and I heard an explosion somewhere off to the South. I looked and saw a fireball

where my house had been. Naturally, I got angry and picked up a basketball and threw it at him. Yeah, I know. Bad

choice of weapon against a Minotaur. But it was a beautiful three-pointer. As it got ready to charge me, an arrow flew into

its skull. It fell down and died. As it lay there, it disintegrated. A bunch of girls in combat boots, jeans, and hoodies came

towards me. Not knowing what else to do, I dropped the basketball. The girls didn't look impressed, but they held back. I

guess it was my lucky day, by which I mean they didn't try to kill me. I'm not very interested in girls or romance. I'm just

a nerd. One of them, apparently the leader, spoke up. "Are you Shawn Hodgson?" I nodded. "May I help you?" That didn't

impress them. They grabbed me and dragged me towards one of the basketball hoop poles. They pushed me up against it

and one of them pressed a dagger to my throat. "Watch your flirting, boy." I wasn't happy with that. "I wasn't flirting, I

was asking an honest question!" She didn't cut my throat, which I guess is about as good as it could get, except a van

came out of nowhere with the words Delphi Strawberry Services painted on it. A blond guy stepped out. "Sis, you know

the agreement. All Demigods come to camp, no exceptions." The leader looked at him. "Tell that to Shelby." 'Shelby'

backed up, thankfully, because I was ready to lose it. "Could someone please tell me what's going on?" Nobody told me to

shut up, which, I guess was a mercy in itself. The blond guy spoke up. "My name is Jason Grace. I'm a Demigod. Like

you." _Oh, boy._

 **A/N- Tell me what you think. And yes, guests can review. I can't answer any questions you may have, but I**

 **still accept** **reviews.**

 **-SoftWare**


	2. I Learn my Lineage

**Okay, from this point on, I will have dialogue conversations in the opening text. (Not in the story) :)**

 **SoftWare: Hey, guys.**

 **Shelby: Sorry I tried to knife you earlier.**

 **SoftWare: To be honest, I'm trying to forget about that.**

 **Shelby: Oh, okay.**

 **XD Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, or any characters or locations described within.**

Chapter Two

I Learn my Lineage

When we got to camp, all I could think was _wow!_. There was a rock climbing wall with lava coming down. That was a little

intimidating, but I decided I'd have to try it anyway. There was also an archery course, so naturally, I signed up. Hey, I

like archery. Deal with it. There were a lot of other places here, but I better not mention them, or else the cops might

come and close it down. Anyway, I was brought to a big house, where two people were waiting for me. One was a guy in a

wheelchair, which I was a little surprised at. The other looked like a 12-year-old girl with auburn hair, and, this scared me

a little, silver eyes. They appeared to be in deep conversation when I walked over. I pretty sure she was not his daughter.

They noticed me walk up. "Ah, welcome. I am Chiron." I put my hand forward for a handshake, but he declined, saying, "I

am afraid that I am not good with handshakes." I raised an eyebrow. "That's okay. Neither am I." (NOTE: I wasn't trying

to impress the girl. I try to avoid shady characters when I can.) Chiron glanced at my jacket. "I like your jacket." I looked

at it, and said, "Finally! Someone notices the jacket!" Chiron chuckled. I decided to introduce myself. "My name's Shawn

Hodgson." Chiron nodded. "What do you know of Greek Mythology?" "A lot." The girl glanced at me when I said that, but I

didn't glance at her, since I was sure she was just surprised. "Can you name the Olympians?" "Zues, Hera, Poseidon,

Demeter, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, and Dionysus." The girl raised an eyebrow.

"And where did you learn their names?" "I found a book on Greek Mythology a while back." She looked me in the eyes,

which made me nervous. "Um, may I help you?" She didn't answer immediately. "You don't recognize me." I raised an

eyebrow. "I would remember a 12-year-old talking to me about Greek Mythology." Just then, a flash appeared over my

head. I looked up to see what it was. It was a crescent moon, with a bowstring through the middle. I looked at Chiron.

"What is that?" Chiron glanced at the girl in shock. "You, have been claimed." "Claimed?" "Your mother is one of the

Olympians." "Yeah, that Jason guy told me I was a demigod." Then, I glanced at the girl, who was avoiding eye contact. I

glanced at Chiron, who whispered something to a kid who had been playing on a GameCube. The kid left, and, in a few

minutes, brought the entire camp with him, practically. "All hail Shawn Hodgson, Son of Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt,

the Moon, and Fertility."

 **A/N**

 **SoftWare: Bet none of you saw that coming.**

 **Jason: "Jason guy?"**

 **SoftWare: I had to make it look good.**

 **Jason: (Gives me the hairy eyeball)**

 **Thalia: Jason, just forget about it.**

 **Jason: Fine...**

 **SoftWare: See you guys later!**


	3. The Hunters Pay Me a Visit

**SoftWare: I'm back!**

 **Apollo: Me too!**

 **SoftWare: You weren't in any chapters before.**

 **Apollo: So? Story's about me, right?**

 **(Artemis face-palms)**

 **SoftWare: It has nothing to do with you!**

 **Apollo: :`(**

 **Disclaimer: (In previous chapter)**

Chapter Three

The Hunters Pay Me a Visit

Immediately after I was claimed, as Chiron put it, I was brought to Cabin Eight, the Artemis Cabin. Being the first

Artemis demigod to ever exist, I decided to try to be a little careful with everyone. What I didn't see coming was that

my mother had a gift for me when I reached the cabin and Chiron left. She handed me a pen. I looked at her like she

had three heads. "I am giving you a powerful weapon." I was still confused. "How is a pen a powerful weapon?"

She smirked, which I didn't like the looks of, and clicked the pen. Instantly, a blade popped out of the pen and it

became a double-edged sword, with a crescent moon near the handguard. I handled the sword carefully. "The blade is

of celestial moon bronze, which can only be wielded by myself, or you. I never have liked swords, but, as I am aware,

you are an aspiring swordsman. The sword's name is Melandala." Somehow, my mind translated that last word.

"Moonbeam." She nodded. "My Hunters, now that they know your lineage, are angry with me. I have told them not to

harm you, but I would keep my guard up if I were you." I nodded. "Shawn, this isn't the army. You can speak freely." I

thought that over. "First of all, why Eric?" She avoided my gaze. "I saw him escorting a drunken woman home. Other

men would have tried to kiss her, but as soon as she was in the house, he left." I decided not to comment on that.

"After that, I began to watch him, and eventually made up my mind to speak with him at least once. If only I hadn't.

That one conversation turned into a relationship, the relationship into love." "I get it. You don't have to go any further."

She nodded. "Second, I was angry with you. But now, I understand why you neglected me. Because you had to." She

nodded again. "I very much wanted to see you. My father wouldn't allow it, not because of my broken oath, but

because he felt I would neglect my duties as an Olympian." I sighed. "Not the best father in my book." Artemis looked

at me. "He has his moments." I decided not to argue. "My Hunters have agreed to speak with you, on the condition that

you keep your shirt on." I gave her that look. "Why would I take my shirt off?" "That's what I asked them, but they

insisted on that condition." I sighed. "When will they be here?" "We're here already." We glanced at them. "Got here

early." Artemis didn't look happy. "Is not one moment with my son acceptable to you?" The one who had spoken said,

"I have nothing against it. Not sure about the others, though." I groaned. _This is going to be so much fun._ "Okay, since

we'll have to talk, I think an exchange of names would be necessary." Some of the Hunters didn't look happy about

that, but they didn't argue. The first one started. "Lieutenant Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zues." Another one stepped

forward. "Shelby, Daughter of Hermes." "The one who threatened me with the knife, right?" "Yes." A third stepped ]

forward. "Sammy Johnson. I was just a regular mortal, not a Demigod." I had already been briefed on the fact that she

didn't differentiate between mortals and demigods. Number four out of ten stepped forward. "Destiny, Daughter of

Athena." I nodded. Number five stepped forward. "Grace, Daughter of Iris." I nodded. Number six stepped forward. She

looked to be about ten. "Liz, Daughter of Demeter." I nodded. Number seven stepped forward. "Sally,

Daughter of Poseidon." I nodded. Number eight stepped forward. This one was smiling at me. "Elizabeth, Daughter of

Aphrodite." _Great._ Number nine stepped forward. She smiled at me, too, but in a friendly way. "Tiffany, Daughter of

Apollo. Guess that makes us cousins." I nodded. Number ten stepped forward. "Rebecca, Daughter of Ares." I nodded.

"I'm Shawn. I'm not going to tell you my father's name, because I have NO idea where the heck he is." They looked a

little dissapointed by that. "And I don't care." That got them all to cheer up, much to my surprise. "You're not loyal to

your father?" "No! He neglected me. Why would I be?" They didn't have an answer for that, but they seemed to calm

down about me. I guess that's a good start.

 **A/N**

 **Phoebe: Where am I in this?**

 **Zoe: Don't thee remember? We are supposed to be dead.**

 **Bianca: Yeah, Phoebe. Stop being a baby.**

 **Phoebe: What?**

 **SoftWare: Knock it off, all three of you. You'll all get your turns.**

 **All three: We're sorry...**

 **Computer: SoftWare, signing off.**


	4. I Receive an Assignment

**Athena: It appears this tale is doing well.**

 **SoftWare: What's your point?**

 **Artemis: Don't encourage her.**

 **SoftWare: I wasn't encouraging her.**

 **Athena: I think it best if I leave.**

 **Apollo: For the record...**

 **Artemis and SoftWare: I blame you for that.**

 **Apollo: WHY?!**

Chapter Four

I'm Given an Assignment

Two days after the whole conversation with the Hunters, I was sitting in my cabin. Last night, Capture the Flag had been fun. Since I was the Son of Artemis, I was given the choice of either joining with the Campers, or with the Hunters. Naturally, I chose the Hunters, because I'm not sure I trust the Campers yet. We won the game, making the win count for the Hunters 60-0. That's wins and losses. No losses. I made a good choice. One of the Hunters had asked me if I would speak to my mother about paintball. I made a mental note to ask her about the Hunter's mental condition. Anyway, I was fingering Moonbeam in its pen form, twirling it in my fingers, (I do that sometimes) when someone knocked on my door. I instinctively clicked Moonbeam to life. One of the Hunters was there, the ten-year-old. "Lady Artemis wants to see you." I nodded, then closed Moonbeam. When I reached the Big House, Chiron and Artemis were sitting on the porch, discussing something. It looked like Artemis was a little upset, but I stepped forward anyway. Yeah, I know. Smart. Chiron faced me. "I will take my leave." When he was gone, Artemis looked at me, with a tearful expression in her eyes. "Have you been crying?" I asked her. She didn't answer immediately. "I did not want to do this. You have only been at camp for three days, but Chiron suggested that as my son, you alone could do what I am about to ask you." I raised an eyebrow. "Three of my fallen Hunters have been restored to life. I cannot tell you where two of them are, but the third is in New Jersey." I blinked. "New Jersey?" She nodded. I looked at Moonbeam, and then said, "You want me to find them." She nodded. "Do I have to go alone? This is my first mission." Artemis shook her head. "Two Hunters may accompany you. That is the limit." I didn't argue. "I think the Lieutenant would be helpful, and I guess Shelby can come if no one else volunteers." "There are no other volunteers. I discussed this with them. They are not willing to go on a quest if it does not involve hunting. Even if their sisters are in danger." I rolled my eyes. "You need to talk to them about that." She raised an eyebrow. "I can never tell when you're joking." I wasn't in the mood to argue. "I guess I'd better get Lieutenant Grace and Shelby." She looked at me strangely. "In the military, they call someone by their last name." "Ah." She glanced at a peanut bowl. "Peanuts before you go?" "Now I can't tell if _you're_ joking." She grinned. "Then perhaps we are alike in some ways." After that, I picked up the two Hunters, and we left.

A/N

Thalia: Wish I had more lines in this...

SoftWare: I'll try to throw in some dialogue.

Shelby: Your last name's Grace?

Thalia: (Gives her the hairy eyeball)

(Shelby backs off)

SoftWare: You lead through intimidation.

Thalia: Not usually.

Computer: SoftWare, offline.


	5. I Dice a Drakon

**SoftWare: Ayo.**

 **Artemis: ?**

 **SoftWare: You don't know that expression?**

 **Artemis: (Shakes her head)**

 **SoftWare: it's a fancy way to say hello.**

 **Artemis: Ah.**

 **Disclaimer: In first chapter**

Chapter Five

I Dice a Drakon

We took a camp van after promising the camp guard, Argus, that we wouldn't break it. Thalia drove it and we rode Long

Island Sound all the way to New Jersey, outside what looked like an abandoned farm. I drew Moonbeam, to be on the

safe side. We walked over to the barn, and found a big snake-like creature tormenting a girl in a camoflauge outfit.

"Phoebe." I glanced at Thalia. "One of the Hunters?" She nodded. "Okay, you guys get Phoebe. I'll take Jake." They

looked at me. "Jake?" "Jake Rattlesnake." They snorted. I stepped out from behind our cover. "Hey, Jake! Wanna play?"

Jake was not happy. He lunged for me. After all, why not? It was lunge hour. **(A/N- Get it? Lunge, lunch?)** He tried

to bite me, and I barely dodged him. He swung at me with his enormous head. I sliced with Moonbeam, and managed

to cut him a little.

(Thalia POV)

As Shawn fought the drakon, we ran to Phoebe. "Phoebe!" I whispered. She faced us. "Lieutenant?" I shushed her.

"Keep it down!" "How'd you get the drakon to leave?" "Shawn's fighting it.""Who's Shawn?" "A Son of Artemis." "A Son

of who?"

(Shawn POV)

Jake managed to club me against the farmhouse, and tried to bite. I slashed with Moonbeam. Somehow, I cut off his

head without meaning to. I stood there for a second, then faced the Hunters, who had come out of the barn, supporting

Phoebe. Phoebe was looking at me like I was bad news, which I understand, since I hear she was a man-hater. "They

tell me you're the Son of Artemis." I nodded, and held up Moonbeam. When she saw the sword, she stopped glaring at

me. "Yeah, you're the Son of Artemis." "Did Jake Rattlesnake here tell you where we could find the next Hunter?" "He

did say something about Denver. Why?" "You're not the only Hunter that was brought back to life. We're looking for

them all." She smiled at that.

 **(A/N)**

 **Phoebe: I'M ALIVE!**

 **Shelby: No duh.**

 **SoftWare: Shelby, cut it out.**

 **Shelby: Sorry.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	6. Train to Denver

**SoftWare: Thinks are getting interesting, aren't they? (Rhetorical)**

 **Shelby: Yep.**

 **Phoebe: Who's the next Hunter?**

 **SoftWare: To quote Affabel, "all will be revealed in time."**

 **Thalia: Can I step on the next monster's face?**

 **SoftWare: It has nine faces.**

 **Thalia: What?**

Chapter Six

Train to Denver

In a town in New Jersey, we got lost, and it was a cold day, and my jacket wasn't cutting it. So, as we were looking for

someplace warm, a homeless guy called to us. "Hey! Kids! Need to get warm? Fire's over here!" We gladly walked over.

"You kids headed somewhere?" "Denver." "You're in luck. That freight train with a load of cars goes to Denver in a few

minutes." We looked at it. I turned back to him and said, "Thanks, mist-." He was gone. Thalia looked confused, and I

didn't blame her. We got onto the train and found three cars. Thalia got into a Mustang, Shelby and Phoebe took a

Prius, and I got into a Camaro. Yes, people. I like Camaros. Anyways, I had a weird dream. I saw this blond guy making

up a really bad poem. As the dream ended, and I woke up, I said, "That was weird." "You kidding?" Somehow, I wasn't

surprised to see the homeless guy sitting next to me in the Camaro. "Dreams tell me a lot of things. Then again, so do

prophecies." He then closed his eyes dramatically.

 _"Dreams are like windows._

 _You look outside to see things._

 _All you see are dreams."_

 **(A/N- I know that's bad, but I had to come up with something.)**

"Apollo?" I guessed, since I figured that was supposed to be a haiku. He grinned at me. "Not bad, nephew. I've been

watching you lately." I decided not to comment on that. "What do you want?" He didn't stop grinning. "Just like your

mother, you know that?" I didn't answer. "Yep. Just like her. I came to give you this. A peace offering." He handed me

a tiny bow, but, considering what I'd seen in the movies, I got curious. I found a switch on it and threw it.

It popped out into a long bow. "A Hawkeye bow from the Avengers." He grinned. "Exactly." I gave him the hairy

eyeball. "What about a quiver?" "It's in the trunk. Tell your mother I said hi!" With that, he disappeared. I knew I would

have to explain it to the Hunters, but I decided it wasn't that important, so it could wait till morning.

 **A/N**

 **Thalia: Hawkeye? Who's he?**

 **SoftWare: Agent Banner.**

 **Thalia: Oh, okay.**

 **Artemis: Was there a female Avenger?**

 **SoftWare: Black Widow. In the second movie, Scarlet Witch joins the team.**

 **Artemis: :)**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	7. Who Said Nine Heads were Better than One

**SoftWare: Hey, people!**

 **Thalia: Cool bow!**

 **SoftWare: Um, thanks?**

Chapter Seven

Who Said Nine Heads were Better than One?

We got to Denver with no incident. I could tell the Hunters were starting to get bored, especially Phoebe. So, when we

got off the train, I decided to get to work. "Pretty sure splitting up is a bad idea." The Hunters nodded in agreement.

"We'll have to IM Lady Artemis." "IM?" "Iris Message." I raised an eyebrow. "We need gold drachmas." "Like these?" I

held one up. "I found it in the seat of the Camaro." "Yes. We also need mist." I thought of a song. "Car wash." They

looked at me with raised eyebrows. "What?" "We don't have a car." "So? That'll make mist." They didn't argue. We got

there, and I put in a quarter. "We have ten minutes until the sprayer turns off. Toss the coin in." Thalia did so. Ten

seconds later, Artemis' face showed up in the mist. "Lieutenant. What is it?" "We've reached Denver, milady. We found

Phoebe, and she heard something about Denver, so we came here." She smiled. "And the Hunter?" "That's why we

called you. We need a suggestion." She frowned. "I see. Is Shawn there?" "Yeah, he's holding the sprayer." She raised

an eyebrow. "Sprayer?" "He suggested using a car wash for this Iris Message." She thought that over for a second.

"Clever." Thalia didn't say anything to that. "Hunters, leave the wash. I would speak with my son." They left, Phoebe

reluctantly. I angled the sprayer so she could see me. "Shawn, there are abilities that you have that you have yet to

learn. I can tell you one, but you will have to learn the others for yourself." "What is it?" "You can use moonlight to form

any object that appears in your mind." "Like Green Lantern?" She nodded. "All you need is moonlight, and the will to

form the object. As a test, try forming a tracking device. It will help you find the Hunter." I nodded. "And Shawn?"

"Yeah?" "Be careful. You don't know what the monster is that guards the Hunter." I nodded again. The Iris message

went out. The Hunters came back in. "What'd she say?" I put the sprayer back and led them outside, where there was

plenty of moonlight. I thought of a tracker, and extended my hand. Instantly, a tracking device appeared in it. I turned

it on, then watched it for a second. It told me which way to go. "This way." The Hunters followed me. We found an old

library, with the doors smashed open. "Dark, ominous, dangerous," muttered Shelby. I glanced at her. She sighed.

"We're going in." I pulled out my bow, and got a poison arrow ready. We found a monster glaring at a girl, who was

dressed like a Hunter of Artemis. Thing that gave it away: nine heads. "Hydra. Killed by Heracles, who used its

poisonous blood to make poison arrows." They glanced at me. "Yeah, I know things." I stringed the arrow. "Get its

attention." They ran off to another part of the room. "Hey, scaly! Over here!" As it faced them, I got the angle I wanted.

I fired the arrow. As I had hoped, the poison arrow sailed straight into its heart, effectively killing it. As I confirmed it

was dead, the Hunters filled the Hunter we had found on the situation, about me being the Son of Artemis, and about

my quest. I plucked the arrow out of it, cleaned it, then put it back in my quiver. "Um, Son of Artemis?" the Hunter

asked me. "Yeah?" "What's your name?" "Shawn Hodgson." "Bianca di Angelo"

 **A/N-**

 **SoftWare: Come on. You all saw that coming.**

 **Bianca: Yay! Wait, where's Nico?**

 **SoftWare: Back at camp?**

 **Bianca: oh, okay!**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	8. The Wonderful Wizard of Olympus

**SoftWare: Another meeting coming up.**

 **Bianca: Who is it?**

 **SoftWare: I can't tell you.**

 **Bianca: Why not?**

 **SoftWare: It's a spoiler.**

 **Disclaimer: First chapter.**

Chapter Eight

The Wonderful Wizard of Olympus

We found a bus headed for Los Angeles, so we paid, boarded, and found some seats near the back where we could

speak in private. Phoebe and Bianca were chatting like old friends, and Shelby was listening to an iPod. Thalia took a

nap, so I tried to stay silent. That was fairly easy, until some dirty blond woman took a seat across the row from mine.

The thing that got my attention about her was her gray eyes. I decided not to ask about them. But, she had to speak up

about ten minutes into the bus ride. "Hello, Shawn." Normally, if somebody knows my name, and I don't recognize

them, I get suspicious. But, after everything that had happened recently, I decided want to know and need to know

were the same thing in this case. "How do you know my name?" She looked at me. "Like Apollo and Artemis, I have

been watching you. I liked your theory regarding the volcano you made." That's when I figured out who it was.

"Athena?" She nodded. "Clever, and smart, like your mother. Now, a bit of wisdom wouldn't hurt." "You're telling me

not to go after the last Hunter?" "Oh, no. By all means, go ahead. But the monster guarding her is a manticore." "A

what?" "A third-lion, third-eagle, third-scorpion monster. The Hunter you are looking for is in a warehouse in Los

Angeles. The manticore is guarding her carefully, and it may be too great an opponent for you to face." "I beat the

hydra, didn't I?" "The hydra and manticores are different things, nephew. You would be wise to remember that." "And

you should remember that wise and right aren't always the same thing." "Granted. If you meet my daughter, Annabeth

Chase, you should speak with her." "I'll try to remember." "Good. Your mother knows I have spoken with you. Keep

your head up. You will have a hard battle soon. And I don't mean the manticore." With that happy thought, she

disappeared. I glanced at Thalia. Somehow, she was still asleep. I guess she was tired from all the walking we did to

the bus station.

 **A/N Thalia: I was not! I had just been up for four days straight.**

 **SoftWare: And how was I supposed to know that?**

 **Thalia: ...Good point.**

 **Artemis: What did Athena mean by "hard battle"?**

 **SoftWare: That will be in a later book.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	9. Doctor Who?

**SoftWare: Hey, people!**

 **Zoe: Will I make my appearance in this part of the tale?**

 **SoftWare: ... New English, Zeo. New English.**

Chapter Nine

Doctor Who?

We reached the warehouse. Oh, we had no trouble finding it at all. It was the one with all the golden drachmas out

front. Seriously, this monster was a TERRIBLE housekeeper. We snuck inside. Not far from the front door was the

UGLIEST monster I had ever seen. It had wings like an eagle, a body like a lion, and, to top it off, a scorpion tail. My

only thought was _this thing needs a body makeover_. I don't know if it heard my thought or not, but something got its

attention. It walked off. We took that chance to see if we could find the Hunter it was guarding. Sure enough, we found

her. She was asleep, so I didn't have to explain the whole 'Son of Artemis' concept yet. We cut her bonds and carried

her out. Of course, the monster was waiting. "Ah, so it is true. Artemis did have a son." I drew Moonbeam. "I am Dr.

Thorn." "Doctor who?!" He lunged at us. I met him head on, my only thought to keep him away from the Hunters. I

knocked him into a dumpster, then faced the Hunters. "Get her to safety. I'll cover you." They obeyed reluctantly. I

turned back towards Thorn. He got up. "Very good, _boy_!" He lunged for me. And don't worry. I won't repeat the lunge

joke. I swung with Moonbeam, and he backed off. Then, he swung his tail at me. I blocked it with Moonbeam,

then took off running towards anywhere with moonlight. Finally, I made it to a small park,with plenty of moonlight to

spare. I fought him as hard as I could. It's amazing when you can get adrenaline by trying to buy other people time to

get away. Finally, he knocked me back into pure moonlight, no clouds covering the moon AT ALL. I did the natural

thing. Since I had lent my bow to Phoebe, I closed down Moonbeam, pit it in my pocket, and formed a moonlight bow

and arrow. When Thorn saw it, he stopped in his tracks. "Oh, dear." I shot him,then, while he was moaning in pain, I

drew Moonbeam, ran at him, grabbed his left ear, swung over him, and ran him through with Moonbeam from behind.

As he cried out even more, his stupid tail pierced my left shoulder from behind, so I fell onto the ground, grasping

he disintegrated, I began to pass out. The last thing I remember before blacking out was a silver chariot coming from

the sky towards me.

 **A/N**

 **Phoebe: You got jabbed in the shoulder? Why didn't you tell me?**

 **SoftWare: I didn't think you would care.**

 **Artemis: Phoebe, you already have a boyfriend.**

 **Phoebe: (Backs up and leaves)**

 **SoftWare: Little note for everyone. Today is 6/28/2017. On July 1, I will be out of town,**

 **so I will have to write Chapter Ten when I get back.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


	10. I Get PromotedLetter to the Children

**SoftWare: Sorry for the wait, guys.**

 **Artemis: At least the wait is over.**

 **SoftWare: True.**

 **Computer: And now, the conclusion.**

Chapter Ten

I Get Promoted

I woke up in the Artemis Cabin, on my bunk. I began to wonder if my quest had been a dream, until I saw Phoebe

putting a damp cloth on my forehead. "Ah, so the Son of Artemis awakens." "No need to be dramatic." She smirked.

Bianca and the other Hunter we rescued walked in. "I thought I should introduce you two. This is Lieutenant Zoe

Nightshade, Thalia's predecessor." "You must be very proud of Thalia," I commented. Zoe smirked. "So thou art the Son

of Artemis." I looked at her. "New English, okay? I can't speak Ye Olde." "Sorry. So you are the Son of Artemis." "Yes."

"What's your choice of weapon?" "Sword, although I am fairly decent with a bow." "I see." "Hunters." They faced

Artemis, who had just walked in. "I would like to speak to my son, _privately_." They nodded and left. "Firstly, I would

apologize for their curiosity." "Curiosity?" "Secondly, congratulations on completing your first quest." I nodded.

"Thirdly, I do have something to tell you. Because you are my son, you have power over my Hunters." "Limited?" She

raised an eyebrow. "What? I'm trying to be considerate." "There is no need. They have all agreed to follow you into any

battle. While I will command you, I am the only one who can." "What's my rank?" "I was thinking of _captain_." "If you're

gonna go there, we need to make new uniforms." She smirked. "That may be a good idea. I'm beginning to sense

disatisfaction amongst my Hunters." I chuckled. "And I am changing the rules of the Hunt. Instead of swearing off men,

I will allow my Hunters to have one boyfriend at a time. No cheating." " _That_ I like." She smirked at me. "And you can

get a girlfriend." "I'm sorry, do you know me?" "Have you looked in a mirror within the time you have been awake,

since you were unconscious for three days." It was all I could do to keep from yelling. "Three days?" She nodded.

"Normally, Tori was the one who slept in." "She was a Daughter of Iris, in case you were wondering." "How do you

know?" "She and I switched off the role of Penny Bicek." "Oh." for lack of anything else to say. "Here." She handed me

a mirror. I looked into it. The first thing I noticed, my eyes, which had been brown before, were now silver. My acne

was gone (long story, don't ask), I had no sign of facial hair, and What body fat I had (which wasn't very much, but a

small amount had existed) was gone. I also felt more energized, like I could do all kinds of tricks. "My Blessing. You

have earned it. You have a long road ahead, Shawn. We will walk it together." "I have a question." She raised an

eyebrow. "Do I have siblings?" "A few. They are scattered across the United States, with one exception, whom you have

met. You call him G, I believe." "Gavin?" She nodded. "My first command is for you to write to them, tell them about

your quest, and tell them to come here, to Camp Half-Blood." I nodded.

So, my younger siblings, if you did get this letter, and are reading it, I do invite you to come to Camp Half-Blood in New

York. It's where the Delphi Strawberry Services farm is. (Mortal disguise, don't ask). You'll always have a bunk in Cabin

Eight, especially since I'm going to remodel it. Also, enclosed (separately) is a list of what to bring to camp. The

Olympians can take us from our Mortal homes, from all our tricks and toys. But one thing they can't take away?

We are the children of Artemis.

 **(A/N)**

 **Phoebe: Wait, so the whole story is a letter?**

 **SoftWare: Yeah.**

 **DragonMaster1147: When do I come in?**

 **SoftWare: In the next book.**

 **DragonMaster1147: Yeah!**

 **Artemis: Anyone else reading this, please leave reviews.**

 **Computer: SoftWare, offline.**


End file.
